1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for project management, and more specifically, for a project management system for displaying and reporting completion status and overall performance of a project.
2. Related Art
In business, it is common to upgrade communications, information technology, and other systems on a large-scale basis. These systems typically employ a number of differing types of individual units in which the electronic hardware, software, or associated equipment must be replaced, updated, or have components added to them to change (“migrate”) them to the new configuration. This migration involved differing processes and equipment to convert each of the different types of units. These projects may be implemented company-wide over many locations globally. It can become a large task to keep track of the overall progress of a project due to its complexity.
There have been some prior art devices which display project progress, but are not able to handle large multifaceted projects. There also have been systems which provide so much information that they are not readily understandable.
Currently, there currently is a need for a project reporting system capable of calculating and displaying project completion information for a large-scale project in an organized, understandable manner.